I Promise
by danietastic
Summary: Grimmjow has just been struck down by Nnorita, will a certain former Espada come to save his life and keep her promise? oneshot


I love grimmjowXnel yay happy love

…x…x…

Grimmjow started to wake up, he looked up and saw a blurry green haired woman in a sea foam green ripped dress and a skull on her head, she was inbetween him and Nnorita who wanted to deliver the killing blow. Were his eyes mistaking him? Was she really alive? There was no way possible! He was sure he saw her die so many years ago. The wind blew her hair revealing a large "3" tattoo on her back revealing she was/is an Espada… Neliel? She turned around the crimson line across her nose, her large hazel gems she had for eyes, the skull on her head was broken and missing some teeth, and a large scar from her forehead to her nose… There was no mistaking it she was Neliel Tu Odelschwanck … His Neliel. His Nel. Only his….But the last time he saw her was….

He slipped back into an unconscious state when the last words where from the beautiful woman in front of him… "I'll protect you Grimmjow… Just like I promised."

**~Flashback~**

(A/N I made up former numbers not of importance though)

Neliel was putting up with Nnorita's bullshit all over again just like any other day, he'd ask for a fight she'd deny, he'd keep begging, she'd give in, and then she'd kick his ass just like all the other million of times. He was getting more attention from her than Grimmjow, her fraction was, or even her best friend Tia was, to say the least there was a lot of jealous floating around. She put her sword back in its sheath and preceded to leave, "Don't you dare leave Neliel! I'm not dead yet! I can still fight!"

She turned back to look at the 8th Espada struggling to stand up and with a emotionless face she gave him the same lecture she did everyday, "You're such a child, if you really wanted strength you'd train and not just pester me for a battle everyday that you clearly cannot win." And with that she left for her room.

Grimmjow had been waiting outside the room that Tia and Neliel had shared, he hated waiting but for her he'd wait a million life times. Nel was the vision of perfection in his eyes, sure he was just a lonely fraction when he had met the wonderful former number 5 Espada but today he was Espada number 9! Today he was going to tell Nel just how he had felt about her all these years, this was the day everything was going to change between them! He snapped into reality when he heard upcoming footsteps, "Nel?" No it was Nnorita who was barely making it down the hall grumbling about who knows what. "Did she kick your ass again Nnorita?"

The toothpick like man tower over the blue haired man, "After I kill her Jaegerjaquez you're next!"

A sweat drop slid down his face as the injured male left but his room wasn't that way the only room in that direction was the former Espada that lost his place and he himself had taken… Szayel Aporro Granz. Grimmjow couldn't help but wonder where he was going but it quickly left his mind when a certain green haired tres espada walked past him. "Hiya Mr. Esapa Numero 9."

Grimmjow's cheeks flushed so red it almost matched the mark across Nel's face, "H-h-how d-did you know?"

She gave him a quick wink, "I'm the one who told Aizen-sama you deserved it."

His heart quickly fluttered as his face turned a bright red, "N-Neliel m-may I-I talk t-to y-you?"

She giggled, "We are talking Grimmy." The embarrassment he felt was very clear, as he clearly wanted to jump in a hole and die. She began to fell remorse for her dear friend, "Go ahead what were you going to say?"

He lifted his head from his sulking, "Neliel Tu Odelschwanck from the first day I met you I've wanted to tell you…"

Tia bursted the door open interrupted him, "Neliel! We got a problem! It's Pesche and Dondochakka!"

The three hurriedly ran down the halls to see the two boys covered in cloths Grimmjow bent over and looked under it but quickly threw it back down. "Nel I'm sorry." Her eyes filled up with tears, "Their masks have been ripped of."

She ran back to her room and crawled under the covers as she cried, Tia and Grimmjow carried the two maskless fraction to the infirmary then quickly made it back. The blonde female sat at her head and stroked her hair as Grimmjow sat beside her, "Don't worry Neliel I'm sure there's something Lord Aizen can do."

"Who would do such a thing?"

Grimmjow sat in silence just listening to the woman he love cry, the door was kicked in revealing none other than the twisted Nnorita. "Hey Nel did you like my present."

She sat up and the fire in her eyes quickly dried the tears, she clearly wanted him dead. "You're a sick fucking bastard Nnorita! Prepare to die!"

The murderer pretended to yawned, "I'm not in the mood maybe later."

She blocked the doorway, "Not later! NOW!"

She drew her sword and knocked him clear out the room thru the concrete wall she quickly followed the same way. Tia and Grimmjow looked at each other in amazement as they had never seen this side of Neliel, he stood to follow her but the dark skin woman beside him grabbed his wrist. "Grimmjow this isn't our fight we shouldn't interfere. Nel is more than capable to take care of herself."

He jerked himself away from her, "Nel's clouded by revenge and hatred, she needs to stop before either one of them or maybe both get hurt."

With that said he jumped from the 4th story room to chase after the two bloodthirsty Espada leaving the 5th Espada alone. He made it in time to stop the fight before it begun though not soon enough to stop the exchange of foul words between the two, but when he tried to stop the fight he was quickly hit by Nnortia's sword pushing him into a nearby column. Neliel realizing her friend was in danger jumped in front of him before Nnorita could kill him, "I'll protect you Grimmjow even if it costs me my life!"

Grimmjow could not believe the words coming out of her mouth the woman he loved was saving him. Little did he know this was the opening that Nnorita was waiting for. "Dumb mistake Odelschwanck."

His crescent moon like sword crashed down on her head crushing her skull and breaking a few teeth, she fell to the ground barely breathing. "Nel!" The hole incident was almost in slow motion to the ninth espada, "No! Nel!" He looked at Nnorita with a look full of rage and hatred. "You fucking asshole! How could you?"

He just looked at the grounded blue hair man and just snickered and walked away, Grimmjow started to crawl over to his beloved and he held her hand when he was close enough "Nel it's ok I'm here."

She gripped his hand with what little strength she had, "I'm sorry Grimmjow I couldn't protect you, **cough** I'm so sorry, **cough**"

"Don't talk Nel you need to save you're energy." He looked at the quickly paling woman and kissed her forehead, "I love you Neliel."

A smile crossed her face, "Took you long enough, **cough**. I love you too Grimmjow."

Those were the last words he heard before her eyes closed for what he thought was forever. "Nel! Nel! Wake up! NEL!" Tears fell from his face and he attempted to put her on his back and he walk to get help but the injury to his torso was too great and he fell to the ground. He was too weak to move any further, "Someone will come soon Nel don't worry my love, I won't let you die!" He kept calling for help but quickly he lost himself to the dark empty world, a few hours later he was awoken by the sting of alcohol cleaning his wound. He opened his eyes to see Lord Aizen, Gin, and Tosen he smiled, "We have help Nel, it's all gonna be ok."

He looked down and there was no Neliel she wasn't anywhere, he tried to sit up but the man in his body quickly knocked him back out. He had lost Nel just after he had found her, just after she was his.

**~Present Day~**

He woke up and he was in the World of the Living, beside him was a sleeping arrancar child no older than 5 she clearly resembled Nel, did she have a child? Wait that child was in Las Noches with Kurosaki! She must have seen Nel! There was no way she could have missed her! He roughly shook the green haired child, "Kid! Hey kid! Wake up!"

The little girl rubbed her eyes and sat up "Tes? Tan I help uou?"

"Where's Nel? I saw her? Where is she?"

The child tilted her head in confusion, "I'm Nel."

"Fine okay you're name is Nel, but where is Neliel Tu Odelschwank?"

"Tat is me."

"No you're just a child, the person I'm talking about is a full grown woman."

"ITYSGO!"

The orange-haired teenager walked in the door, "What is it Nel? Oh hey you're awake."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, oh how he would have loved to kill the boy right then and there but Nel was more important. Nel looked up at Ichigo, "Tell the big meanie stupid head that I am my growed up me."

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at what the grumpy child had said, "Yea Jaegerjaquez this is Neliel, I don't know what happened but somehow she turned into a child and she turned back into her adult form to save you and me."

She stood up like she had just won the Grammy for Best-I-Told-You-So, "Tee Citty I is whot I tay. I wuv uou."

He couldn't help but look in amazement and then worry, "So can you turn her back?"

A shadow walked into the room, "They can't but I might be able to. You see I'm a tinkler of sorts, and I've been hard at work on this one."

Ichigo and Grimmjow were clearly annoyed, "Just get on with it Urahara."

The blonde man crossed his arms and raised his voice like a pouting child, "I've done the tests and my analysis is that with this concoction she should turn back to normal."

He handed the small vile to the child who looked at Grimmjow who nodded then at Ichigo who but his hands behind his head and shruggled. Urahara was looking at her as if she was some short of science experiment as she lifted the vile to her lips and the purple liquid poured down her throat. The three men waited in anticipation to see if anything would happen and at first there was nothing and Urahara turned around "I guess this one was a dud."

**POOF**! All the men stared as a cloud of smoke cleared reveal a very pretty, very adult, very naked Nel. She was confused as all three men all fell back with killer nosebleeds. "What?" She soon realized the lack of clothing and took Grimmjow blanket covering herself and ran out of the room but soon ran into Yoruichi. "Excuse me, Shihion-san."

"Well someone's got busy lately."

The former espada shook her hands frantically, "No! No! It's not like it looks like, you see Urahara-san gave me this potion to make me back into an adult and it didn't grow my clothes."

The dark-skinned woman put her hand of her forehead, "Kisuke's experiments are getting on my last nerve. I'll go talk to him but first let's get you some clothes."

Grimmjow patiently awaited Nel he had waited this long he could wait a bit longer, when the door opened and it revealed Neliel in blue jeans and a white hoodie he couldn't find the words to tell her how amazing she looked. "How do I look Grimmjow-kun?"

"Amaz- no beauti- no gorg- no"

She couldn't help but giggle at him struggle to find the word he was searching for, "I'll take that as a compliment."

He stood up and pulled her in for a kiss with no intention of ever stopping but he did have to stop for a breath, "That was all I thought it would be and more, I would wait another 7 years just to have a kiss that wonderful. But lucky for me I don't have to wait." And he pulled her in for another.

…x…x…

yay happy endings! My first bleach fanfic and I love it!


End file.
